


PC 8+2 extra art

by AmalyaSoramuni, arcaneScribbler



Series: Player Count 8 + 2 [17]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Everyone lives, Fix-It, Gen, Illustrated, Little bit of blood, Possible Spoilers, Post-Sburb, Will add tags as I go, adorable bunny-children, also showing off people's symbols, avian-human hybrids, basically just me showing off my crummy art while waiting for it to fit into the stories, cherubs turned trolls, cyber-human hybrids, dog-human hybrids, now with fanart!, post-victory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalyaSoramuni/pseuds/AmalyaSoramuni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneScribbler/pseuds/arcaneScribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically me wanting to show off the pictures I've made (and if anyone makes fanart, I will (if given permission) also put it here unless it's going into one of the stories directly). Sometimes these pics will later find a home in stories, other times they'll stay here. Heed any warnings at the beginnings of chapters to avoid spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. IMAGE_FILE_001: Lil Hal Strider

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off with the chatterbox Strider who started all of this by somehow becoming a very excellent Muse~...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **EDIT 8/15/2014:** Moved the 'bonus pic' showing how Hal's hair is in fact a stylized bird from The Fifth Noble to here.  
>  **EDIT 9/9/2014:** Revealed Hal's Strife Specibi.  
>  **EDIT 9/10/2014:** Hal is Avian, not plain-human. Whoops. *fixes*  
>  **EDIT 9/17/2014:** Added junkkind, which is basically his backup specibus for broken weapons so nothing gets auto-broken just because a shield gets cracked/snapped apart or some wires get shredded.

**Name:** Strider, Lil Hal  
 **Species:** Avian (Cyber)  
 **Chumhandle:** ~~timaeusTestified [TT]~~ divellicateFabricatus [DF]  
 **Title:** Heir of Mind  
 **Fetch Modus:** Basic Array  
 **Strife Specibi:** shieldkind, junkkind, wirekind

 


	2. IMAGE_FILE_002: Crow Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crow in all his bicolor-haired glory, both hand-drawn and doodled in his God Tier using a base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **EDIT 9/10/2014:** Realized I forgot to add that he was originally actively a Knight of Time.

**Name:**  Strider, ~~Dave~~ Crow  
 **Species:**   ~~Human~~ Avian  
 **Chumhandle:** ~~turntechGodhead [TG]~~ excaliburForgotten [EF]  
 **Title:** ~~Knight of Time~~  Rogue of Doom  
 **Fetch Modus:**  ??????  
 **Strife Specibus:**  bladekind


	3. IMAGE_FILE_003: User Icons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The custom icons I made~. Sure, they're not all original, but I did my best. ...I still kind of hate Crow's, though.  
> (P.S.: Anyone who recognizes what Seb's handle is referencing will make me extremely happy!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **EDIT 8/15/2014:** Changed Bonnie's handle from boxlovingLass to boxloverLiv.

  **boxloverLiv [BL]**

  **catalystofFate [CF]**

  **divellicateFabricatus [DF]**

  **devastatingRapsody [DR]**

  **dangerousStrifer [DS]**

  **excaliburForgotten [EF]**

  **littlebunnyBladekind [LB]**

  **phantomofHeart [PH]**

  **sickestBeats [SB]**


	4. IMAGE_FILE_004: Sulky (Former-)Robot, Free to Good Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING!!!!!**
> 
>  
> 
> (Meaning the reveal of "Brobot's" name.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILER WARNING!!!!!**


	5. IMAGE_FILE_005: Calvin M. Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, it's Cal(sprite)!

**Name:**  Strider, Calvin Marie  
 **Species:**   ~~puppet~~  Avian  
 **Chumhandle:** catalystofFate [CF]  
 **Title:**   ~~Page of Rage~~ Heir of Life  
 **Fetch Modus:**  Color Code  
 **Strife Specibi:**  puppetkind, fistkind


	6. IMAGE_FILE_006: Charlotte T. Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished vectoring Charlie! His hair is a sprite flip of Dirk's, meaning his hair parts on the side opposite to most of the Striders.

**Name:** Strider, ~~Dirk?~~ Charlotte Timaeus  
**Species:** Human(?)  
**Chumhandle:** ~~timaeusTestified [TT]~~ phantomofHeart [PH]  
**Title:** Pseudo Prince of Heart  
**Fetch Modus:** ??????  
**Strife Specibi:** bladekind, puppetkind, fncysntakind


	7. IMAGE_FILE_007: Daniel R. Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I already revealed his name in an earlier chapter, so unless someone asks me to put a spoiler warning, I'm not going to. Next up is Dann! (Circuitry patterns are so fun to design and vector~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got quite a bit to say this time, actually. Hope you don't mind the rambling.
> 
> For anyone who may have been wondering where the heck the sound comes from when he uses voice profiles/doesn't speak using his mouth, it comes from the base of his throat. So far, my mental image of Dann tends to have circuitry marked on his skin instead of obvious mechanical parts unless his 'shell' is in use. As for the pattern at the base of his neck, I used circles as a focal point for the design to make it reminiscent of a speaker. Hope it looks okay.
> 
> As for his outfit, Daniel favors relatively form-fitting clothes (snug enough that they aren't baggy since loose cloth would get in his way, but definitely not spandex-style, noooope (he likes soft textures and favors autumn and winter styles of fabric over thinner materials, even though he lives on a probably-tropical island)), especially when long, striped sleeves (fitted at the wrist, not loose) are involved, and avoids tank tops and shirts with low necks (doesn't want to leave his shoulders exposed or let any part of the scar on his chest be visible). Anything with an open back is absolutely out of the question.
> 
> **EDIT 10/29/2014:** Added a link to wikipedia about what voxels are, plus his former name.

**Name:**   ~~STRIFE-BOT_111 [BROBOT]~~ Strider, Daniel Roberta  
 **Species:** Human (Cyber)  
 **Chumhandle:** STRIFE-BOT_111 [SB], dangerousStrifer [DS] (his **typing color** is a bit brighter, btw)  
 **Title:** Knight of Hope  
 **Fetch Modus:** [Voxel](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Voxel) (with Wardobifier plugin)  
 **Strife Specibi:** bladekind, fistkind, glasseskind


	8. IMAGE_FILE_008: Lil Hal Strider [FANART!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIRST FANART!!!! Well, as far as I know, anyway! Thank you so much!
> 
> These wonderful sketches are all courtesy of [AmalyaSoramuni](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalyaSoramuni/pseuds/AmalyaSoramuni), who I honestly can't thank enough. I love them~.

First up, a group of sketches.

 

A close-up of the colored Hal. (I love the fact that the visor is included! And his gauntlets are mismatched! AND HIS FRECKLES!)

 

Hal in a skirt, saying "Fuck gender, yo." Which is legitimately a thing this 'verse's Hal would do. (Floofy skirt! And frilly gloves! And maybe-pigtails!)

 

Hal and Mnemosyne, AmalyaSoramuni's humanized Denizen of Mind from her au, Valhallabound. She's saying "Rise up, Heir of Mind." (I like her! Also, I just realized that what's behind his head is the Mind symbol possibly forming out of the Heart symbol, which is awesome.)

 

This is pretty much exactly what went down with ARquiusprite. (I love how much tinier Hal's hands are than the sprite's, and the clear struggle going on. Especially since it looks almost like the sprite-tail is either pushing Hal back by his head or even trying to strangle _him,_ too.)

 

God-Tier! (I love this. I love this so much. That pose. The cables. Centering the Mind Symbol around his head and curling one branch across his chest right over the decal, so fluid and gentle and wispy like smoke. How he looks young and thin and... Yeah I just really love this. Also, his shadow is triangles, like the shades, which is practically his Associated Shape at this point, and he's so floaty, and~... <3 )


	9. IMAGE_FILE_009: Hal God-Tier version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much nicer GT pic for Hal than the one I made on my own~. This piece is actually a trace of one of the fanart pics in the previous chapter and was done with their permission. First is an in-progress pic, partly to showcase the sketch I was working off of (which, again, is NOT MINE and was drawn by the awesome AmalyaSoramuni) and partly because I like the black-and-white silhouette I did. Second is the finished piece (yes, I'm aware of the weirdness near the bottom with the transparency x.x; ). Incidentally, the binary is "Heir of Mind".

In-progress with silhouette and sketch in background:

 

Finished piece


	10. IMAGE_FILE_010: Lil Hal Strider [visor-less]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another bust of Hal, mostly the same as the other one, except now his eyes are on display. Also eyebrows. (Yes, the freckles have somewhat changed position and some are paler than others. That's because, as mentioned in TFN, they change! Maybe I should eventually do a GIF of that somehow...)

Heh. He looks a lot younger and more sincere with his eyes showing. 


	11. IMAGE_FILE_011: MORE fanart by AmalyaSoramuni!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't care if they're 'just doodles', they are all wonderful and awesome and YOU ACTUALLY DREW LEG BRACES FOR HIM YOU ARE SO WONDERFUL EE~.
> 
> All of these are by the wonderful [AmalyaSoramuni](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalyaSoramuni/pseuds/AmalyaSoramuni).

All the sketches.  
("It is always necessary to make/draw striders!" is written across the top in Latin.)

 

Fuck Gender Yo 2, Electric Boogaloo, the Remix.  
(DF: Life's too short to confine yourself to the gender binary!)

 

HE'S FREAKING  _SKIPPING_ I CAN'T EVEN-  
( DF: It seems there is a 0% chance that I give a shit about gender.)

 

AND THEN THEY WENT AND  _ADDED THE LEG BRACES_ (Hal legit goes to school dressed somewhat like this sometimes!)

 

Crow with a scaaarf~  
(Sometimes he says "caw.")

 

Last but certainly not least, Dann!  
(Unlikeliest Blue Lantern)


	12. IMAGE_FILE_013: Hal bust [fanart]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn by remnants-of-a-doomed-session (now superstitibus) on Tumblr.

(It's even drawn  _in his color_ eee~)


	13. IMAGE_FILE_013: Khaleb Burnne-Massis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of troll!Khaleb. His missing leg and often-missing fang are actually opposite to Caliborn-the-Cherub's. Also, a bit of Replay Value/GlitchFAQ headcanon-usage is going on here, hence the Smith Class. All of these were drawn by me and the pictures were taken using my cellphone camera, so sorry if they're a bit blurry/etc. Oh, and no, he isn't missing an eye, I just kept failing at getting both eyes to not look crooked/weird and stuck to only inking one.
> 
> (His hair is curly when he actually lets enough of it grow in and it's really cute, btw! Also JP is his 'anonymous' art commissions trolltag. He does a lot of abstract stencil/stamp/etc art.)

**Name:**   ~~Caliborn~~ ~~Lord English~~ Burnne-Massis, Khaleb  
**Species:**  Troll (red-blooded mutant)  
**Trolltag:**  undyingUmbrage [uu], jigsawPuzzlemurders [JP]  
**Title:**   ~~Lord of Time~~ Smith of Game  
**Fetch Modus:**  ?  
**Strife Specibi:** ?


	14. IMAGE_FILE_014: [Lil] Sebastian S. Crocker and Bonnie H. Egbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEHOLD, THE BUNNY CHILDREN!!!
> 
> (Also, yes, Seb also has shades. Sometimes he wears those, other times he wears the huge glasses. They are red because he wanted to match Jane and everything about these children is adorable. Bonnie's eyepatch is a medical one and not worn all the time; she wears it several hours daily to strengthen her 'bad' eye (the one that got eaten by WV in-comic), which was inspired by my sister's eye issues. (Though I might have put the eyepatch on the wrong eye in that case? Oops.) The eye hidden by the eyepatch in these pictures is green to match how she was as a robo-bunny, though the red eye translated out as brown. Both bunny children are heterochromic.)

**Both:**

**Seb**

**Bonnie**

** **


	15. IMAGE_FILE_015: Lil Seb cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Seb! I don't have my markers on me at the moment, so there's no color beyond the red glasses, but yep, this bunny-child does both his surnames proud! Add the glasses and he is an adorable cutie, add the shades and he is an adora _badass_ cutie! (Also yes, his buckteeth are indeed lopsided. Bonnie's are too, but opposite. ^w^ )
> 
> Enjoy~!

**Seb with his shades.**

**Seb with his adorable huge red-framed glasses.**

**Sleepy 'ears'-less Seb**

**The full sketchbook page of the Seb doodles!**


	16. IMAGE_FILE_016: Charlotte T. Strider redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the adorable ginger stepchild of the Strider clan as he actually looks! Lottie when finally broken out of "Fake Mode" is actually a bit taller than he already was, putting him at even taller than Dirk's height. I need to develop some kind of height chart eventually... Also, fun fact: he has great aim with Jake's guns. He doesn't like using them and has not yet figured out what he _does_ want as his main Strife Abstratus, but he's definitely taken Jake's pistol and head-shotted a spider or two in frustration at least once. The overblown Hollywood-Texan accent leaves except for when he's stressed post-Realness, though he's capable of a 'proper' accent as well, and is in fact able to mimic a variety of different accents thanks to Jake's wide range of experience with movies. Also, Fawn is a Class of my own making, ehe. More on that some other time. Enjoy!

**"Charlie's" symbol.**

**Charlotte's symbol (updated).**

**"Brain-Ghost Dirk."**

**Charlotte "Lottie" Timaeus Strider.**

**Charlotte hand-drawn.**

  


 

**New profile:**

**Name:** Strider, Charlotte Timaeus  
**Nicknames:** 'Lotte, Lottie, Charlie* (he's only comfortable with certain people using it)  
**Species:** Human(?)  
**Chumhandle:** phantomofHeart [PH]  
**Title:** ~~Pseudo Prince of Heart~~ Fawn of Heart (Hope as secondary)  
**Fetch Modus:** ??????  
**Strife Specibi:** ~~bladekind, puppetkind, fncysntakind~~ ???????, pistolkind


	17. IMAGE_FILE_017: Fawn Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm... I tried?

**EDIT 10/19/2017:**  Fawn is a cooperative Class of my own creation that's volatile on its own and requires a partner for stabilization. Some of its specific techniques take advantage of this too (for example, [____ Specibus/Abstratus], which augments a partner's weapon or creates one. Charlotte's version of this is [Self Specibus] or [Self Abstratus]. Same thing, different words. Still trying to figure out the exact semantics. He literally becomes a weapon temporarily. It's pretty cool). Fawns have a sub Aspect that supports their main one, and don't tend to be people who came into existence "naturally." Its counterpart is Lamb, a sacrificial Class.

The Fawn Class is very much still a work in progress, but here’s what I do have. It involves the support of a secondary Aspect which, depending on the combination, can grant access to (equivalents of?) skills not normally available to a Class of the Fawn's type. A cooperative Class, weak on its own and strongest when working in tandem with others. Often an “enhancer.” Do not underestimate a Fawn; low level Fawns are very vulnerable on their own but do grow sturdier over time. Just. Do not underestimate a Fawn; like the Page, once they come into their own, they are a force to be reckoned with, especially with a partner to sync with. No, really, this is important: _DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE FAWN CLASS YOU WILL DIE AND WITHOUT A PROPER PARTNER SO WILL THEY AND THEN YOUR SESSION IS FUCKED._

Basically, where GlitchFAQ has Class categories, Fawn’s would be “Cooperative.” I am unsure whether it’s active or passive, though. (And yes, it’s F-A-W-N, as in baby deer, not F-A-U-N, as in, to quote Charlotte, “goat-legged nymph-lecher.”)

God Tier appearance-wise, the Fawn hood and cape are more of a cloak, and for non-winged Players, the cape tends to be _really long_. The hood and cloak have triangular accents like a White Mage’s robe. The shirt is a tunic with a cloth belt, the main Aspect is on the shirt, and the secondary is on the cloak, which can be closed over the shirt (the secondary Aspect ‘shielding’ the main one). Long pants, short-sleeved tunic. Each Fawn’s brooch is unique, though Charlotte’s actually does resemble an upside-down deer’s head. The other Fawn here in these pics has the Wings of Freedom from Attack on Titan as his. (The drawing of Charlotte with the stitching on his was drawn before the generic Fawn template attempt; the template is the more accurate of the two.)

There are probably multiple Fawn skills built on the concept of: "unleashing everything you have and giving it over to your partner(s) to use." As in, handing the reins to another Player. "All my power is going into this and I trust you to guide me and keep me from burning up." Give them a fitting partner to aim them and keep them anchored and themselves and you have a very potent BFG (Big Fucking Gun, iirc!). Having a good partner is important when it comes to high-level Fawn skills; without someone to guide all that power, the Fawn is more likely to catastrophically self-destruct. Known Fawns so far in this ‘verse are Heart [Hope] and Hope [Rage].

In the case of Charlotte, Fawn of Heart, he is able to “possess” a Player to give buffs, make use of an accelerated form of Soulshape (Heart Aspect high-level healing skill; top-priority healing takes well under an hour but it’s very draining and the full effect goes on slow burn afterwards, passively working over a span that can last from hours to days) with guidance via Hope, can very awkwardly do the soul-ripping thing but it causes him pain, and can _turn into a weapon for a Player to fight with_. That particular skill is called [Self Specibus]. (Skills for other Aspects falling under this category are likely also puns.)

Linking with a partner is [Trust Fall], which applies to all Fawns. It results in countless unique Fraymotifs manifested through specific partnerships and situations. [Trust Fall] can be tricky and treacherous; when used unconsciously an accidental reaction from a partner can result in trance-like states and severely negative backlash.

One such [Trust Fall] of Lottie’s is [Procurrō Harmoniae], ("I walk towards harmony") which when used for the first time 100% absolutely would have killed him without his partner to channel it, completely trashed a room with reinforced walls (complete with deep gouges and small fires), scorched the ceiling, and left both him and his partner mostly untouched except for nosebleeds from the abrupt pressure shift. While it was activating, he was burning with heat, had ethereal trails of fire coming from him, and was barely keeping all that energy restrained into a human form. What [Procurrō Harmoniae] _actually_ does is currently a mystery. (Him and Jake cooperating can apparently do ridiculous AOE satellite-targeting magicannon blasts. It’s pretty badass.)

...Hopefully this doesn’t all sound silly. Also, suggestions and opinions are more than welcome! I have no clue what I’m doing.

Anyway, enjoy the pictures!


	18. IMAGE_FILE_018: Who is "Charlotte"?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm, spoiler warning maybe sort of? Then again I didn't post his real appearance with one, so... meh.
> 
> Kind of self-explanatory... x.x; Next up is going to be more Charlotte, but this time by AmalyaSoramuni. ^.^; (Also, yeah, that's Charlotte, not Dirk, and the word across his hair says "TEMPLATE." Somehow when I colored it I felt the urge to do what I did with the black, so... Yeah.)

 (This child needs hugs okay)


	19. IMAGE_FILE_019: Even more Charlotte (fanart!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All pics in this chapter drawn by the amazing AmalyaSoramuni! Who I finally decided to just outright add as a co-author because she is, ehe. ^w^ Enjoy!

Charlie "falls through pillars sometimes" Timaeus "floats in his sleep" Strider

"just fine."

(in case anyone's wondering, the thing floating above the hand of the side that is Charlotte and not "Brain-Ghost Dirk" is actually the kid's soul.)

(Droopy-haired adorable child)


	20. IMAGE_FILE_020: Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latest Upd8 gave me an idea for a Hal duality drawing, since it revealed a symbolically-rendered Hal, and so I did. Here's the result.
> 
> That stated, if you haven't seen the Upd8 yet, umm, spoiler warning?


	21. IMAGE_FILE_021: Who Are You? [Vectored]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like vectoring the Who Are You drawing from the previous chapter, so I did! Simple as that. Also, it's transparent! Heh.

** **


	22. IMAGE_FILE_022: Mnemosyne and Hal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick watercolor of hal & his denizen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made this for arcaneScribbler's birthday yesterday - sorry i haven't updated in a bit!! have this dork and his ~~accidental older sister~~ denizen, mnemosyne, being sleepy losers

[](https://imgur.com/j0boHQs)


End file.
